


fine and natural

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, the good stuff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: on gary and avocato and the way they are to eachother"Everybody's feelin' warm and brightIt's such a fine and natural sight"





	fine and natural

Gary loved the way his partner handled him. 

He loved the fact that one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy, the former general of an entire army, the man he had seen take out a room full of highly trained infinity guard soldiers in less than a minute with nothing but a blaster in each hand and a manic grin on his face would carry him to bed when he was up too late and hold him in his arms all night long, staying late just so he could wake him up with a kiss. 

He loved when Avocato would rest his hands on his stomach, just under his shirt. He was so warm and his hands had little paw-pads on them, and they felt really nice against his skin. 

Gary loved it when Avocato held him like that, from behind, hands on his stomach and face in his neck. He’d kiss his neck too, if Gary was lucky, which was a whole different flavor of amazing in itself- his lips were so soft and his whiskers would tickle against him and they’d smile together…

When they first started dating, Avocato was nervous about every little thing he did. He asked before holding Gary’s hand, before kissing him, before anything. At one point, right after a very successful mission, he had grabbed Gary by the cuffs of his jacket and pulled him into a long, passion filled, adrenaline fueled kiss that left him breathless and wanting  _ more _ . Avocato had the gall to apologize for it, and Gary cleared up the misconception right then and there.

“I  _ like it  _ when you get excited like that! It’s  _ spicy _ !” 

And Avocato didn’t hold back from that point on, kissing him and touching him and flirting with him-

Oh, good god, the  _ flirting _ was something new.

He always kind of guessed the nicknames and  _ looks _ and all were Avocato’s way of subtly hitting on him, but if he thought that was flirting then what Avocato did when they actually made things official was downright seduction. 

Avocato would cup his cheeks and whisper in his ear and kiss him over and over until he could hardly see past the hearts in his eyes and couldn’t think past the fuzzy feeling in his head. When they slept together, he’d pull Gary flush against him and keep one arm up so Gary could use it as a pillow and the other stuck under Gary’s shirt, lazily tracing patterns against his skin while he kissed along the back of his neck. 

Gary loved those moments most of all, when his universe was narrowed down to the warm cocoon of Avocato’s embrace while they rested, one leg wrapped around his hip, keeping them close. He would turn around and kiss Avocato like nothing else mattered more than making him feel loved, and in those moments, nothing did. 

“I used to have dreams about this,” Gary admitted one night, idly petting Avocato’s back. Avocato laughed through his nose and looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Nearly every night, actually. I kept dreaming that we would kiss and hug and you’d call me baby in that voice you do, and I’d swoon because we’re just like that...”

Avocato hummed. “You’re just like that, baby.”

Gary let out a shaky sigh and giggled, blushing in spite of himself. The feeling of falling in love never really went away, as he found out over time. “And you’re a literal dream come true, sweetheart.”

“Mmm.. Maybe so,” Avocato mumbled, the fur on his face hiding the heavy blushing that was absolutely happening. 

There was silence, but it was never awkward. Gary filled it by leaning down to kiss Avocato, both of them getting carried away rather quickly, getting lost in eachother. Avocato ended up tumbling both of them across the bed until he had Gary in his arms, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes both trained on the other’s lips like a target. 

They were both prone to touching each other a lot. When things got particularly heated, Avocato would end up pulling both of their shirts and pants off, just wanting to minimize any barriers between them, to have Gary as close to him as possible, even though it never felt like it was enough to be satisfying.

It was a little intoxicating to have someone who matched your energy and passion 1:1. Gary was surprised to find out just how restrained Avocato was, holding back on him on pretty much everything they did together. He figured it was a side effect of working for Lord Commander, bottling his emotions up and putting a cap on any urges he felt, especially in the love department.

Gary talked him through it, gave him the  _ I’m not fragile, don’t hold back _ speech, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Avocato was bolder and more affectionate, loving him with such ferocity that it made him dizzy. The best part was how Avocato had absolutely no issue with pinning him to a wall and kissing him nearly first thing in the morning, leaving him breathless and happy.

Quinn was just happy Gary had someone else to focus his pent up romantic energy on, especially seeing as Avocato was actually interested in it. Her and Avocato had actually sat down and talked about it one night, both of them a little too drunk and a lot too open.

Avocato hiccuped and sniffled, looking at his shoes while he rambled about falling in love with Gary. It was nearly poetic, the way he talked about the tragedy of Gary’s stupidity. The real tragedy was how blind Avocato was to Gary’s coming onto him from day one, flirting with him constantly.

Once they both started getting the hint, they went for it, and never looked back. There wasn’t one specific ‘we’re a couple’ moment, more of a gradual ‘oh, we are on kissing terms’ and ‘oh, we are on sexual terms’ and ‘oh, maybe this is more than a  _ friends _ thing’.

Then Avocato casually dropped  _ boyfriend _ into the conversation and Gary choked on the water he was drinking, coughing while Avocato rubbed his back. So they were boyfriends.

It felt a little childish, though. ‘Boyfriends’ felt like it didn’t do their relationship justice, like it was being sold short with only one word. 

Gary started trying different words, testing them out to see what Avocato liked. 

Soulmates was a good one. 

Lovers was a close second. 

Husbands made them both flustered.

Avocato mentioned something about there being a word in the Ventrexian native language that meant ‘life-partners’. How it signified being together through anything and everything, through the happiest moments and the most hopeless ones. 

Gary decided that it worked as well as anything.

Avocato muttered stuff in the Ventrexian native language a lot. Once Gary managed to get a hold of a basic translator bot, he started storing data from their conversations and translating it. To his surprise, most of the things Avocato said were praises and compliments. He tried learning some of the words, but his vocal range simply wouldn’t let him do the things needed. 

Avocato still understood and smiled fondly at the attempt, kissing his throat with a murmur of, “You’re perfect in any language, baby.”

Avocato hated feeling weak. He always assumed showing love would make him feel weak, but with Gary, he felt stronger. He felt like no matter what he said, Gary would still see him as the sun and the stars, and that made his heart flutter in his chest. 

He just felt  _ safe _ , for the first time in far, far too long.

They all did. 

Safety was a rare resource, but they’d found it in each other, after all this time.

They could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> im like abt to pass out rn so forgive any typos gnight all please comment, its all the validation i get


End file.
